A Little Piece of Heaven
by Bitumz
Summary: "He stared down lovingly into her eyes, asking her for permission – giving her the last bit of power she would be receiving tonight."


She quietly stood in the door frame of his bedchamber, residing deep within the lowest pit of Gotham's underbelly.

He sat on a rusted chair that was much too small for his built frame as he busied himself with something trivial. His bare back faced her, allowing her to run her eyes over muscled shoulders that rippled slightly with each of his small movements. She wanted nothing more than to lay her hands on his pale skin, to let him know she were there, but she knew better than to disrupt him from his work.

Instead she turned to leave, sensing that there would be a better time for such a reunion, but just as she faced away from him his echoing order made her heart rate sore with both thrill and delicious fear.

"Stay," was all he managed, his deep breaths now audibly slipping through his mask.

She closed her eyes, frozen in place, allowing his voice to fill ears that had yearned to hear it for far too long. When she turned back to face him, their eyes met and danced in the mixture of emotion that poured from the depths of their mingled souls.

His eyes were dark, heated, filled with a rage so unbidden that it raised the small hairs at the back of her neck in a way she had missed. Her own eyes both feared and tenderly longed for the man before her – her protector. Too many days had gone by without his attentive gaze on her and now that it had returned, she could swear she glimpsed her heaven in the blackness.

He swiftly rose from his seat and crossed the floor, grabbing each of her shoulders roughly with his large, unyielding hands. He pulled her into the room and forcefully backed her into the nearest wall, pinning her there with his hard body. Her lips pulled up into a victorious smile – one that angered him further though he did not fail to miss its beauty.

"Why did you leave me?" He growled down at her, his mask adding to the delicious rasp that weighed down his tone.

"I had a personal task to attend to," she whispered to him, her hand languidly reaching up to caress the mouth of his concealment. "I came back to you – my friend."

With that, he reached up to peel her hand from his face, pinning it firmly against the wall beside her. He trailed black eyes over every small detail of her face before slowly leaning down to her until their foreheads gently rested together, both of their breaths now coming in shallow huffs.

After a moment, he slid down the side of her temple, their cheeks brushing softly past one another as he made his way to the base of her throat. Her soft skin and warm hair carried a scent he would always remember, fresh and beautiful; unlike anything else he had the pleasure of knowing.

The edge of his mouthpiece lightly glided gently back and forth over her collar bone, leaving a tantalizing fire in its wake. He wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss her there and bask in the reaction it would pull from her.

He was not able to loiter on the thought too long, for he felt her own soft lips upon the crown of his head. She trailed kisses around tightly bound straps in both appology and promise, not missing a single inch of uncovered skin. Using her free hand, she gently maneuvered his face back up to hers as her unrelenting kisses traveled slowly down his temple, where she finished by planting a single soft kiss upon each of his cheeks.

Their expressions now mirrored each other's, the undeniable passion they shared radiating warmly throughout the small room.

He broke their tender gaze just long enough to bend down slightly, reaching behind her knees to lift her into his arms. She leaned into his embrace, planting sweet kisses on the bare skin of his upper chest, her lips lingering over his drumming heart – the heart that she knew beat only for her.

He carried her to his makeshift bed, releasing her body delicately onto the cot as if she were made of the frailest glass. Looking down at her with longing eyes, he kicked off his boots before swiftly removing the last of his clothing.

She sat up, taking her own top off in flustered desperation, needing to feel him close to her once more. He leaned over her to removed her brassier with hungry hands before gently pushing her back down on the bed, wanting to experience for himself every thrill of unwrapping the gift that lie before him.

He ran his fingers over her now bare stomach as she writhed and panted lightly under his touch. Rough, powerful hands that had effortlessly taken the lives of countless men became the softest velvet upon her heated skin. She was helpless now, and she adored the feeling; her nature never allowing her to submit unless it was to him.

His glided a hand up between the curves of her breasts, moving past them to run his fingers softly over her throat. This action drew a delightful moan from her lips; one that never failed to set him off.

His hands frantically fell to the button of her pants, and he rapidly ripped the remaining clothes from her body.

He pushed her legs apart with his own, hovering just above her, his palms pressed firmly into the mattress on either side of her head. He was all around her now, the heat from his skin clashing with her own; their essences begging to become one.

He stared down lovingly into her eyes, asking her for permission – giving her the last bit of power she would be receiving tonight.

She recognized this look and, craning her neck up to his height, she placed a desperate kiss in the groove of his mask, resting where his lips should have been.

He then roughly slid into her, the pain-pleasure mixture causing her to arch her back clear off the bed as she clenched the sheets in tight fists. He leaned down to her slightly, filling her even more before moving at an exquisite pace. His adjustment freed one of his hands, which skimmed down over her peaking breast before sliding roughly back up her side and knotting in the soft brown hair at the base of her neck.

Her low moans grew to near-screams of pleasure as the building sensation in her core became almost too much for her body to handle. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, holding on to him for dear life.

When he was able to feel that he was pushing her over the edge, he untangled his hand from her hair and tenderly stroked her cheek while quickening his pace.

"_Talia_," he whispered, her name rolling off his tongue as he felt her walls begin to spasm around him.

The address sent her spiraling to the sky as her entire body hummed in pleasure. Her hallelujahs were replaced by his name, which she repeated as if she would never hear it again. Fingernails raked across the ridges of his chiseled back, causing a carnal growl to escape through the slits of his mask.

He now pounded into her, feeding off of the pleasure he was providing.

Leaning his head down, he let the mouth of his mask run lightly over a tender nipple, his warm breath mixed with the chill of metal causing goose bumps to rise along her hot skin.

She arched her neck back in pleasure, which he used as an opportunity to wrap a large hand around her throat with just enough pressure to show her that she belonged to him.

Through clenched teeth, she whimpered to the heavens as another orgasm steadily built up deep within her.

As her insides began to writhe around him once more, he felt his own release nearing. His name was, again, being sent up to him by an angel as if it were her last desperate prayer.

Together, they toppled over the edge of bliss in a harmony of grunts and moans.

All tension was gone when breaths were caught and his eyes found hers, warm with a lovely afterglow. He leaned down onto his shoulder beside her, and pulled her still-trembling form into the security of his tight embrace. His warmth, and strength, and love overtook her as she curled into him as close as their bodies would allow – his arms, her shelter from all the cruelty this world had to offer.

He had always belonged to her just as much as she to him. He would love and protect her – always.

* * *

**My first Bane/Talia fic. I think I'm completely smitten :3**

Reviews are always graciously appreciated!

~Bitumz


End file.
